matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Voyager (NCC-74656)
The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was the ''Intrepid''-class Federation flagship launched in 2371 under the command of Captain Kristijan Matijević. The vessel was noted for completing a non-scheduled seven-year journey across the Delta Quadrant between 2371 and 2378, which was the first exploration of that Quadrant by the Federation. By 2398, Voyager had been involved in major engagements and led the Federation on front lines, most memorably against the Borg and the Tal Shiar. Other conflicts included battles against certain Kazon sects. Voyager was the only Intrepid-class vessel known to carry the extremely destructive anti-Borg transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor generators, which deployed an impenetrably layer of armor around the hull. The ship later utilized a cloaking device, constructed by Kristijan and Panda. Command Crew (2371-2378) *Captain Kristijan Matijević - commanding officer *Acting captain Kate - vice commanding officer *Commander Panda - chief tactical and security officer, first officer *Lt.Commander Magic - operations officer *Lieutenant Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 - chief engineer *Lieutenant jr.grade Shirley the Loon - helmsman *Ensign Liam Bain - astrometrics operator *Ensign Ezzy Bain *The Doctor - chief medical officer (2379-present) *Admiral Kristijan Matijević - commanding officer *Commander Panda - first officer, chief tactical and security officer *Lt.Commander Liam Bain - helmsman *Lieutenant NICOLE the Holo-Lynx - chief engineer *Ensign Ezzy Bain - operations officer *The Doctor - chief medical officer Technological enhancements and refits (2379-present) Immediately after returning from the Delta Quadrant, Voyager's armor generators and transphasic torpedoes have been disengaged from the vessel and studied by Starfleet. The technology was reinstalled back on the ship, with more generators and transphasic torpedoes being constructed. By 2381, half the fleet had the technology installed. Voyager underwent an extensive refit, including refurnishing of quarters, the bridge and the ready room. The crew, with several cloaking device schematics from vessels from the Romulan Star Empire, the Klingon Empire and even the Reman vessel Scimitar, constructed their own cloaking device, which was impossible to detect and allowed Voyager to fire and uphold all of its systems at peak efficiency without powere levels being severely depleted. Voyager also incorporated an updated version of the quantum slipstream drive, had installed phaser cannons in its main phaser arrays (the phaser cannons adapted from the Defiant-class, with a higher yield), the type X phasers replaced with type XII phasers. Also, the ship adapted quantum torpedoes to be a standard part of its arsenal. In the late 2380s, Voyager underwent another refit, bringing the vessel's maximum speed to warp 15. The senior officers quarters, the briefing room and the ready room were all redecorated with starship models, including the Intrepid-class, the Sovereign-class, the Defiant-class, the Galaxy-class, the Akira-class, the Ambassador-class, the Norway-class etc. History and status (2379-present) Two years after the return to the Alpha Quadrant, Voyager replaced the Sovereign-class Enterprise as the flagship of the United Federation of Planets. Voyager led Starfleet against numerous battles with the Borg, all of them successful, however some had more severe casualties. The ship also had prevented the Borg from using Omega to their advantage numerous times. Since 2381, Voyager and its sister ship Bellerophon' '''have been the flagships of a Starfleet task force created to help the Romulan Star Empire to defend against the Tal Shiar, who have turned on the Romulans and are controlling a part of Federation and Romulan territory. From the beginning of the increasing struggle against the Borg, ''Voyager convinced the Dominion and Species 8472 to ally with the Federation, the Klingons and the Romulans against the Borg threat. The ship made an alliance with two Kazon sects, the Ogla and the Relora, who have reformed to accept the principles of the Federation. The Ogla and the Relora, more than two decades later, are still the most powerful Kazon sects. Since 2384, Voyager was partially assigned as a support vessel to Deep Space 9. Embarked craft *''Delta Flyer'' *''Tereshkova'' *''Cochrane'' *''Sacajawea'' *Aeroshuttle *''Drake'' *''Delta Flyer II'' *Unnamed type 6 shuttlecraft Category:Article list Category:Starships